Troublesome
by OwlAth3na
Summary: Kiba's cheating. Naruto doesn't know. What's a raven to do? Break in to the suspect's house and find evidence. WARNING: Mild/Strong language, shounen-ai (mistakenly put as yaoi), cheating. Rated T to be safe. Cover picture is not mine.


**I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not earn anything off of this fanfiction.**

 **Title: Troublesome**

 **Ship: SasuNaru, past!KibaNaru, KibaHina, ShikaNeji, late!ChojiIno**

 **Characters: Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Gaara, Choji, TenTen, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura**

 **Warnings/Tags: Slight AU, yaoi, cheating, Slight Kiba bashing, Language (Crap, fricking, hell, Japanese swearing), OOC-ness**

 **Translations at bottom.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _Writing or text_

 **"Other line on phone"**

 _Flashback_

#

Sasuke sighed as he was pestered by his friends.

"C'mon, Sasuke, tell us!" Ino whined.

Apparently, it had been the wrong idea to even tell the SLIGHTEST hint that he 'liked' someone, let alone find out that that 'someone' was taken. He groaned again and internally told himself to never EVER say something about his non - existent love life.

"...If I tell you, will you stop pestering me?"

Ino squealed. "Um, YEA! I pretty pretty promise!"

"I'm actually kind of interested in this, too." Shikamaru admitted. "I have no interest in affection, but it's sorta funny to see you fussing over someone."

"Oh yeah, say that to Neji's face, will you?" Sasuke grunted. "As much as you deny it, you like him."

Shikamaru scoffed, but developed the faintest blush under his cheeks. "Anyways.. who is it?"

"Fine! It's.." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what"?

"It's NARUTO! Must you really make me admit it to the whole world?" Sasuke threaded a hand through his hair. "He's just too dorky, and dumb, and innocent, and cute, and..." He trailed off.

TenTen snorted. "You have it bad, Sasuke. You sound like a love-sick teenager."

"Isn't that pretty much what he is?" Choji said while munching on potato chips.

"Ne ne, guys, don't be so mean on our precious little Sasuke-kun here. Putting that aside, what's making you so grumpy?" Ino questioned.

"Because admitting a crush doesn't make you an..." Shikamaru muttered.

Sasuke huffed in annoyance. "Why do I hang out with you guys? Alright, fine. Here it is..

 _Sasuke and Naruto were sparring. Jumping up, Sasuke decided to end it quickly. He launched his kunai with incredible speed, landing them between Naruto's pants and the ground, pinning him down._

 _"Crap!" The blond shouted, struggling to try and move. But the kunai were stuck firmly._

 _Sasuke walked over to the other and poked him with his shuriken, drawing blood. "I win, dobe. First blood."_

 _Naruto scowled, but nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Shut up, teme. I'll win next time!" He balled up his fists, grinning wildly._

 _Sasuke was about to retort, when he saw a dog-loving ninja walk up to them. Kiba had his hands in his pockets, with Akamaru trailing behind him. "'Sup, Naruto." Glaring, he saw Sasuke. "Hey."_

 _"Hi... Kiba." Sasuke spat._

 _Naruto threw himself onto Kiba. "Kiba! How are you after that fight?"_

 _"I'm fine, thanks." He replied, before leaning down to place a chaste kiss onto Naruto's lips._

"That baka!" Sasuke shouted, hating just thinking about it.

His friends all stared at him in disbelief. "So... you're telling me that not only do you like Naruto-kun, but he's taken?" Ino asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes! Yes, okay? And I have NO idea what to do right now! Not to mention, Kiba's downright CHEATING on him!" Sasuke paused after he realized what he had just said.

"WHAT did you just say!" TenTen spat out the water she was just drinking, which thankfully landed in a bowl. Which held the popcorn.

Ino made a face of disgust. "TenTen, ew! Okay, anyways, WHAT did you just say!?"

"Echo much?"

Sasuke groaned. "I'm not kidding! I've seen- okay, I've heard him in his house making out with someone."

"That wasn't Naruto...?"

Choji continued eating, pulling out another bag of popcorn. "Naruto's too innocent for that. And I'm sure Sasuke has an even better reason."

Sasuke felt his face flush in embarrassment. "Um, well, you see..."

Choji was the one to splutter this time. "Wait, so you're telling me that you're just making this up and accusing him for NO APPARENT REASON?"

"Yes! No! Wait, I mean-" Taking a breath, Sasuke risked starting over. "I just have a gut feeling that that wasn't Naruto. I know that sounds stupid and all, but.."

Shikamaru grunted. "I have an instinct that we should all have an instinct to follow Sasuke's instinct."

"That was unnecessarily complicated, I think."

Ino giggled. "Alright! A mission it is! To find out whether Kiba is cheating on Naruto-kun or not! And if so, who with! Now, Sasuke-kun, you must remember to never, EVER randomly tell Naruto that you think Kiba is cheating on him!" She pointed a finger towards him. "Got it?"

Sasuke gulped. "Whoops..."

Ino's giggling faded. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped. "W-What?"

 _"Sasuke, how DARE you!" Naruto cried. "You can't just accuse my boyfriend of cheating on me!"_

 _"Naruto, please just listen to me. I-"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Naruto, please-"_

 _"Sasuke, are you JEALOUS?"_

Sasuke sighed. "And he just went off like a bomb. He's still not talking to me! Probably snuggling with his cheater of a boyfriend.."

"POSSIBLE cheater of a boyfriend."

"Whatever! Anyways, we need to prove to the dobe that we're right!"

"But we might not be."

"Shut up, Nara!"

#

And so it started. The group began looking for any hint of infidelity. Anything counted, for Sasuke. Notes, pictures, or rumours. And of course, to obtain this information, they needed to get into..

"HIS HOUSE?!" Ino screamed. "We're breaking in?"

"I'd rather call it an 'innocent search.'"

Eventually, Ino gave in. Mostly because people were starting to look, and she couldn't risk her friends getting caught. Sure, they were all crazy, but they were close to her. And so was Naruto. If he really was being cheated on, she must know.

Once they were inside the house - apparently Shikamaru could lock-pick -, Sasuke split them up into different groups to retrieve different information.

"Okay. Nara and Yamanaka- look for any notes. If they're in unreachable places, I'm relying on you, Nara."

"Baka, I told you to call me Ino!" The blonde whined.

"Hn." Was all she got in reply.

The pair leaped off, but not before Ino threw Sasuke an exasperated huff.

"Okay, you two, I'm depending on you for any photographic evidence. Choji, don't you DARE eat during this investigation!" Sasuke ended, while nabbing a massive amount of snacks from the Akimichi. Said boy grunted in annoyance, but didn't protest.

As those two ran off as well, Sasuke set himself onto his own task. Looking for anything that could count as evidence. Which included pictures of Naruto. Those were definitely for investigative reasons only, of course...

An hour later, he had been able to scour the whole house, while passing some of the other groups. Thankfully, Kiba's parents and sister were gone, for an unknown reason. All that mattered was that they were gone, and that the mission was successful.

When they all gathered up, Sasuke nodded his head in appreciation. "Alright, guys. Show me what you got-"

Sasuke spotted Kiba walking up to the house. "Crap! He's right there. Save the stuff for later. " Sasuke pointed at the figure outside, which seemed to be grooming his dog. Quickly, the five gathered their things and escaped through the back door.

They heard the door open, but they were already out and running back to the Uchiha`s place.

Panting wildly, the five arrived at the door. Sasuke opened the door and let his friends in, thankful that they didn't get caught.

After everyone was in, he swung his head around to make sure no one saw them, then closed the door behind him.

"Okay, guys! What we got?" He asked the tired group.

Shikamaru was the first to say something. "Speak for yourself Sasuke, I bet all YOU were doing was looking for pictures of Naruto." He raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke once again felt a blush creeping up his face. "Th-that's not true, Nara."

"Anyways," Ino interrupted. "I think we got some pretty decent stuff. Ne, Shikamaru?"

"As did we, I guess. But it doesn't really mean anything. We just scoured the place and took some random things." TenTen piped in.

Choji was, of course, eating. "Oh, like that picture with the graffiti!" He said after swallowing some sushi.

"Show me." Sasuke demanded to the group. All five of them started digging around in their pockets or bags. They pooled in all the stolen items in front of them.

"There was some writing on a note, and it isn't Naruto-kun's. It's too neat to be his. It must be a girl!" Ino yelped, showing her friends the sticky note. On it, were two neatly scrawled words.

 _Had fun_ __

TenTen gasped dramatically. "The HEART!"

Sasuke just grunted in reply, carefully analyzing the note. "Where did you find this?" He asked.

Ino shrugged half-heartedly. "On his bed. Think he'll notice?" Now, she was starting to sound worried.

"Noticing!" Sasuke came to realization. "Nara, I need you to take everything and copy them down, okay? Laminate the pictures. Add in all details. We'll break in tomorrow again to put back the fakes."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Why not the originals?"

"We need the originals for proper evidence."

"...Fine."

"Arigato, Shikamaru."

TenTen interrupted. Again. "Oi, Sasuke! Lemee show you the picture." The Fuinjutsu user held up an image of Naruto. It seemed normal at first, until Sasuke turned it around. A different picture, one with Kiba and a girl who was enveloped in the shadows.

"Okay, at least we have proof. We can't find things if we don't know what we're looking for." The raven-haired boy commented.

They continued to go around, sharing bits and pieces of their odd findings.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he yawned. "Thank you guys so much. Meet again tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Ino smiled tiredly.

The rest of them agreed. The first one out was Choji, who mumbled something about going out for dinner. It was half past three.

The last one to pass the door was Shikamaru. Stopping at the porch, he muttered something that only Sasuke could hear.

"Isn't this too troublesome?"

#

"And that's what happened. The baka! Can you believe it?"

Gaara shared a glance with Neji. Right now, they were listening to Naruto's complaints about Sasuke. Apparently, the duck-butt boy had accused Kiba of being a lying, no-good cheater. Which he probably was.

None of Naruto's friends thought Kiba was a good match. He was loud, an idiot, and pretty rude. But for some odd reason, Naruto was incredibly fond of him.

Truth is, everybody Naruto considered a friend thought Kiba WAS a scumbag. The only problem was, Naruto wouldn't take crap from anyone. He would be all defensive, like "Kiba is NOT mean!"

Sakura spoke up. "Naruto, you should probably forgive him. He's just being attentive, and he doesn't want you to get hurt." Sakura was the only one from the group who knew Sasuke's secret, because Ino had just told her through text.

"I guess. Maybe I was a little harsh on him. I'll apologize tonight, but really! Accusing my boyfriend of something he isn't IS a little mean, right?" Naruto thought hard about the situation.

Gaara spoke up. "Whatever you say, Naruto." He tried to resist the urge to scream out, "HES CHEATING ON YOU! DROP HIM!"

Naruto sniffed. He had a bit of a cold. "I'll be right back." He said, heading towards the bathroom door."

Sakura took this as an opportunity. "Guys!"

"What?" Neji asked.

"Sasuke-kun has a crush on Naruto-kun!" She yelped. Suddenly aware of her sound, she clasped a hand around her mouth. Thankfully, the bathroom was engulfed in the sound of running water from the faucet.

The two boys gaped as they processed the newly given information. "W-What?" They said in an almost perfect unison.

Sakura giggled at the sight of the Kazekage looking surprised.

At that moment, Naruto came out of the door and sat back down, popping a chocolate bar into his mouth.

The three quickly repositioned themselves, hoping that Naruto didn't hear anything. They all looked at the blond, staring intently.

After a minute of awkward silence, Naruto spoke up. "What?" He said, chewing his snack. "Aw, damn, Do I have crumbs on my face?" He asked, completely unaware of the conversation that had just happened between his friends.

Neji shook his head quickly. "Uh, n-nothing, I mean, um, no, N-Naruto, I mean-" Sakura shut him up effectively by stuffing food into his mouth and smiling apologetically.

"Of course not, Naruto-kun! We were just looking at the pictures on the wall." As Naruto turned to the wall, Sakura used that time to send a death glare to Neji that clearly read _If you dare mess up ever again..._

Gaara wiped his forehead at the quick save. _'Nice thinking, Sakura. You saved our butts there.'_

"There are no pictures there, Sakura." Naruto replied after looking for any pictures.

The pinkette gulped. "Uh, w-well, you s-see, Naruto, I-"

Gaara internally face palmed. Deciding he would help save his friends from embarrassment, he quickly piped in. "Naruto, how about we go for some ramen? My treat." That quickly took away the blonde's attention.

"Oh, sure! Thanks!" He yelled, before leaping up and heading towards the door.

He sent the other two a look that said, _'Let me handle it next time. And forever. You two, just follow along.'_

As Naruto opened the door and jumped outside, The three followed. "Arigato, Gaara-san." Sakura nodded her head.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Oh no, I saved myself too. And you guys are paying for your own ramen."

The other two groaned.

#

 _Troublesome._

 _It's too troublesome._

The word echoed again and again in Sasuke's head. _'Is it really too troublesome? The girl could be Kiba's sister. Maybe, he's not cheating at all. All our evidence isn't official, it could be his sister visiting. Should we continue to pursue this?'_

 **Beep.**

 _You have one new voicemail from Uzumaki Naruto._

Sasuke checked his message.

 **"Hey, Sasuke. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I guess. I was just really mad. I know that it isn't really reasonable for me to not talk to you. We're still friends, right? I'll try- sorry, I WILL be more sensible next time. Sorry again."**

Sasuke smiled slightly at the dorky message. Maybe, it wasn't too troublesome after all. He'll find a way to make fate come through, and it'll work. Or, at least, he hoped it would...

#

The next morning, Naruto woke up to a new message from Sasuke. He turned his phone on groggily and rubbed his eyes while opening the message.

 _Yeah, I'm sorry too. I was being pretty accusing. So, I was wondering, do you want to maybe hang out again..?_

Naruto smiled. He texted back:

 _I'd like to do that, yeah. But when?_

 **Ping.**

 _Maybe for ramen? At noontime, I'm guessing._

 **Tap. Tap. Tap.**

 _Let me see if Kiba is fine with that._

 **Ping.**

 _Sure_

 **Tap. Tap.**

 _I'm free! He says that he's busy, and that he wouldn't be home today, and not to look for him?_

 **Ping.**

 _Okay. See you at 12_

Closing the phone, Naruto spread out on his bed. The sun was shining brightly outside. Man, another good day.

#

"I'm meeting Naruto at twelve."

Shikamaru almost choked on his drink. Wiping his mouth, he recovered. "WHAT? Sorry, you guys made up?"

Sasuke grunted in reply. "Sure."

"'Sure' is not a proper way to answer a question like that, y'know."

#

"Ima go to get ramen with Sasuke-kun at noon!"

Naruto was talking to Sakura through his phone. **"That's great, Naruto! I'm assuming you apologized to him?"** The pinkette sounded excited.

Naruto smiled. "J'yup! He said sorry too. Oh, right now I'm supposed to meet Iruka-sensei. See ya Sakura-chan!"

 **"Bye, Naruto!"** The pinkette sighed. She just hoped that Naruto would find someone better.

#

At twelve, Sasuke arrived at Ichiraku's Ramen. Of course, the other was late. The raven-haired boy sighed as he checked his wristwatch.

A few minutes later, the blond ran up to the little store, sitting down quickly. "Hai, Sasuke!"

"You're late, dobe." Was the reply.

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Whatever, teme!"

The two argued for a bit, then ordered ramen. Naruto settled for his favourite pork ramen, while Sasuke wanted some miso ramen. Little did they know, they were being followed.

"Aww, they look so cute!"

"Shut up, Ino-pig! We don't want to give away our spot!"

The friend-groups of both ninjas had decided to come and stalk- sorry, investigate the date-sorry, making mistakes, FRIENDLY MEETING. But neither group knew the other was coming, which ended up as a big group. People were staring.

Luckily, they quickly spread out to different places so they didn't seem as suspicious. Ino, Sakura, and TenTen stayed at the back, disguised as any other group of girls that loved to chat.

Gaara was hanging around the other shack, while Neji and Shikamaru... were making out someplace else.

They tried to keep their identities secret, but having to peek at the front really took out of that attempt.

TenTen shot a glance back and immediately felt a nosebleed. "Ohmygod, guys! Th-they're, they're kissing!"

"WHAT?!" Shouted her friends. The group quickly rushed away, afraid that Naruto or Sasuke had heard. The guys quickly followed, with Shikamaru and Neji stumbling behind them, still in a liplock.

#

"Pretty please, Sasuke?" Naruto whined.

He had just had the miso ramen yesterday, courtesy of Gaara, but he couldn't resist the temptation of the other flavour when he finished three bowls of his pork ramen.

Sasuke could only take so much of it until he gave in. "Fine, dobe! Here." Using his chopsticks, he held up some of the miso ramen from his bowl, which he was already slurping up.

"Arigato, Sasuke!" Naruto said before clomping down and the chop stick and chewing delightfully.

( _ **I DONT OWN LADY AND THE TRAMP. WATCH IT. ITS AMAZING.)**_

The two were so focused on what was going on in the shop, they hadn't realized that the strings of noodles were the same.. and that they were being drawn towards each other.

And soon enough, the last glint of the ramen disappeared, as the two lips met for only the briefest second.

Sasuke felt his face heat up before biting on his noodles and pulling away. He thought he heard TenTen, but that was probably just his imagination in the heat of the moment.

"Oh, Gomen'nasai!" Naruto continued eating his fourth bowl of pork ramen, acting as if nothing had happened.

And... cue nosebleed.

#

"Okay. So you'll be happy to hear that I've successfully copied everything and separated them."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And you're sure that they can't tell the difference?"

"Please." Shikamaru _pfft_ 'ed. "See for yourself." Sure enough, the copies were flawless, and almost completely identical.

Sasuke sighed in relief. _'Good. It's working out fine.'_

"Let's return the stuff!" Ino suggested. "The sooner, the better. And Naruto told Sakura who told me that Kiba is away for the whole day. We shall strike!"

With the same skill as before, the group of friends were successful in breaking in once again and replacing the evidence. The fakes, that is.

As they raced back to the Uchiha's place, TenTen paused her run near a convenience store. "Ne, Sasuke..."

The friends backed up and looked. They all had to admit, they were quite hungry. And Sasuke DID need to get some more candy for these meetings. And for rewards.

In they went.

#

"Okay guys, there are some limits. Each of you get a medium sized pack of candy, chocolate, or snack for the meetings. I'm going to go see some drinks." Sasuke set out. His friends nodded and raced off, minus Shikamaru, who put his hands behind his head and lazed around, to find their favourite treat.

In the first minute, Sasuke heard Choji. "Sasuke, how about this?" Said boy turned his head, to see the brunette holding up a HUGE bag of hard candy.

He shook his head. "It's too big."

Also, he didn't like hard candy.

Touching the cans as he walked, Sasuke let his hand rest on a 12-pack of Mountain Dew. He looked it over and lifted it up, putting it in a flimsy basket.

A few minutes later, his friends raced towards him, snacks in hand. Even Choji settled for a decent-sized pack of popping candy, which he still called 'tiny..'

Back at Sasuke's house, they sat down and looked at the food they bought.

TenTen stretched her back and yawned. "Man, that was fun. I can't wait to eat that gummy candy!"

"The milk chocolate is better..." Ino argued half-heartedly, tired as well.

Shikamaru lay down on a beanbag chair, while tossing his bag of skittles over and over again.

"Anyways, Sasuke, when will you tell us about your kiss with Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, before realizing what he had just said. His eyes widened quickly and he leaped up, trying to cover up what he had just said. "Uh-um, I me-mean-"

Sasuke's eyes glinted dangerously. His friends gulped and backed towards the door.

"You guys.. were spying on me?" The raven said with a hint of malice in his voice. It was enough to send his four friends running out the door.

And some baka, most likely Ino, had to say 'I SHIP IT', eh?

Sasuke sighed, closing the door. He ate a quick microwave dinner and decided to head for bed early. The raven went upstairs into his room to first read some of his book. Taking the bookmark out, he flipped to the page. It was the part where the guy tells the girl the truth, and they get into a huge argument. But the girl finds out the guy is right, and they both apologize and make up and such.

After reading for fourty minutes or so, he got up to brush his teeth.

Sasuke washed his face lazily and plopped back onto his bed, gripping a fluffy pillow in his arms. Sighing to himself, he thought about his choices.

 _'I could just keep silent and forget about this whole thing. But that would mean all of your work would go to waste. And more importatntly, if he WAS cheating, we would never prove it._

 _So I could tell him. But that could result in him getting mad at me. Very badly. And he may NOT be cheating. I could ruin the relationship forever, but if he really is..._

 _I could just confess... Nah, who would?_

 _Well, there's really only one option. I'll tell him.'_

#

For the next few days, it seemed as if Kiba was becoming less and less free with his schedule. Which was fine with Sasuke, because that meant he could spend more time with Naruto. Over the past few days, they had been going shopping, dining, and even gaming.

Right now, they were in a big arcade, playing a fighter game. Sasuke smiled as he kept winning, despite Naruto's struggles.

"I win again, dobe." Sasuke smirked at his side of the game.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Dammit, teme! How about floor hockey?"

"Sure."

And surprisingly, Naruto was better. Not that Sasuke was bad. They were pretty even, with Naruto being only three scores above Sasuke's. They both managed many wins.

"In your face, teme!" Naruto grinned as he won yet again another battle.

Sasuke clapped before saying, "Congrats. Ramen?"

Naruto smiled even wider. "Victory ramen! It's. On. You." He emphasized every word by poking Sasuke in his chest.

#

For the third time that week, Sasuke found himself sitting with Naruto at Ichiraku's. The blond was slurping up three different kinds of ramen this time, each with unmatchable speed. Sasuke took it slow, blowing on his beef ramen before eating it and gently sucking.

"Ne, Naruto..." Sasuke sighed.

Said boy stopped gulping down his ramen and lifted his head. He could tell that Sasuke meant business, and business was not fun.

He paused for a bit before replying. "...What is it?"

"Kiba's cheating on you."

Naruto almost immediately fumed when he heard this. "Wh-WHAT did you just SAY?"

"Naruto, let me-"

"I have had ENOUGH of your crap!"

Sasuke was ready for the barrage of missiles headed his way.

"You can NOT accuse my boyfriend of doing something that he DIDNT do!

This time, Sasuke piped in. "Naruto, he IS! I have proof." With that, he took out the pictures, notes, everything they found before handing them to the angry blond.

A minute later, Naruto flipped through all the evidence before dropping them on the floor and growling.

"I am tired of your FRICKIN' CRAP, SASUKE! Those were from when his SISTER came! I do not know WHAT has gotten into you! I can't believe you, Sasuke!"

"Naruto, please, just list-"

Said boy cut in. "SHUT UP! You know, I thought you frickin' changed. But you're just as frickin'- ARGH!" He held his head in his hands.

For once, Sasuke felt himself tear up a bit. "Naruto, be sensible! You told me-"

"Go to THE UNDERWORLD with that crap! I don't frickin' CARE!"

People looked on. It just looked like a troublesome argument happening, at the wrong time. By now, the two had decided to settle this behind the shack. Naruto left a bowl of ramen at the front.

Sasuke coughed up a silent sob. "I'm sorry. I j-just mean well for you, a-and it's-"

"-out." They realized they were talking at the same time.

Naruto spoke up. "I-I'm sorr-rry Sasuke. I re-really a-am. That wa-was too much and I-I can't think straight. But I want us to take some time to u-um, a brea-break. You know?"

"Y-yeah."

#

Sasuke lay in bed, massaging his head. It had clearly not been the right choice, he thought. It had gotten Naruto pissed beyond repair. But the other options were a stretch, and this was by-far the best choice. Sadly.

He had not gotten any form of contact from the blond, not even a look. When they passed each other, there was just a silence and a cord that wouldn't work.

But Sasuke felt doubtful. Did he do the right choice? He had made his friends help him get evidence and set big risks for themselves, but was it all for a waste. He remembered Naruto shooting down every piece of evidence he presented, explaining why that was Kiba's sister. He had said that he knew it was his sister.

Yeah, it probably was, anyways. All of it, just for a waste.

Sasuke thought to himself, and thought hard. He just concluded.

This is something to be drunk over.

#

Naruto groaned as he had a massive headache.

He couldn't believe that Sasuke would accuse Kiba of such thing! Kiba would definitely never do that. Right? Of course right.

Sasuke was such a baka, but then again, wasn't Naruto? He had said some of the crudest things back then, that he still regrets.

He didn't deserve it, of course, but Naruto had to let out that little rant or else he would have never been cool with anything else EVER again.

Well, that was that, and Naruto couldn't really take it. He head over to Kiba's house. _'He should be back by now.'_

#

Sasuke fumbled around his fridge before finding his hand grip around a cool, glass container. He pulled out a bottle of some cheap liquor. Unsatisfied, he headed over to the bar.

Messing around the handle a bit, Sasuke opened the door, did the technical stuff, and got in. There, it was loud, dark, and definitely woke Sasuke up. He grinned to himself as he got some shots and looked around the bar.

There in the corner were some fairly attractive girls, chatting away. One of them shot a look at Sasuke, which probably was meant to look seductive, but ended up looking like a choking pig.

But Sasuke ignored this as he wasn't exactly thinking properly, and invited the girl over anyways.

It's not that she wasn't attractive, it was just that he wasn't attracted TO her.

Or, wouldn't be, anyways.

Sasuke trailed his hands around her slim hip, smiling coyly. The girl looked back just as lustfully, and they met in an intense kiss that was solely for the purpose of, well, being drunk. Somewhere deep down, Sasuke knew that he would regret this. But right now, he couldn't care less, and continued kissing the mystery girl.

#

The morning after, Sasuke woke up with a terrible headache and a stranger in his bed. He looked over to find a young boy sleeping there, naked and still. Well, that definitely wasn't his first victim. Looking at the boy again, he could find him somewhat cute, but really not his type.

Getting up, Sasuke headed to the bathroom to freshen up. First, with a shower. He hopped into the shower and let the refreshing stream of water hit him.

After the break, the raven dried himself up with his towel, hung it back up, and then began to brush his teeth.

Following a quick face wash, he headed back to the bed where the boy was sleeping- well, was sleeping. He seemed to be awake and rubbing his eyes, taking in the situation. Grabbing his clothes, he said, "I'll be gone."

Sasuke grunted a "thanks." and walked into his kitchen.

Popping a piece of toast into the toaster, the Uchiha started frying an egg. Yawning once again, he flipped the egg.

The mystery boy opened the door and left, calling a taxi. The sharingan-user let out a sigh, satisfied that he was once again alone. Finishing up the egg, he buttered his slightly burnt toast and made a decent coffee to go with it.

 _'Honestly, last night must've been trash.'_

#

Naruto locked his door behind him, and turned around to get his bike. But apparently, someone stole it, because it wasn't there. Kiba's house was pretty far from his, so he settled on calling Neji to bring him there.

Flipping out his phone, the blond leaned against the wall of his house. The Uzumaki had to wait for ten seconds before a line picked up. He smiled slightly.

"Hello? Neji?" He asked the other line.

 **"Speaking. What is it, Naruto?"**

"Umm... do you think you can take me to Kiba's house? I want to visit him...?"

Silence. **"Are you sure?"**

Naruto scoffed. "Why wouldn't I be...?"

 **"Eh, never mind, I'll be by your place in ten."**

"Gomen'nasai, Neji! See ya~" Naruto closed his phone and grinned widely.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, Neji showed up in his new Mercedes. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. Neji blushed and lowered his head as he muttered. "Shikamaru bought it for me."

"Aww, how sweet!" Naruto teased. "Okay, let's go! I'm ready!" The genin hopped into the shiny car and leaned back as the two sped away.

Just another ten minutes later, they were in Kiba's neighbourhood.

Naruto hopped off, smiling at Neji. "Arigato, Neji! But do you mind waiting here for a bit while I go in?"

The Hyuuga looked from Naruto to the house and back to Naruto again. "Well, sure."

"Thank you!" Naruto let his hand go to the doorknob.

Neji cringed. "Shouldn't you, uh, knock?"

Naruto shook his head happily. "Nope! It's fine. It'll be a surprise!" Surprisingly, when Naruto opened the door, it wasn't locked. Naruto peeked inside, and...

What. The. Hell.

#

"Sasuke, get your crap together. You spent last night drinking and dancing with some throw-rounds, and now you're questioning your intelligence." Shikamaru pointed out, munching on some store-bought stir-fry.

"Shut up, Nara!" Sasuke groaned and held his head. "I'm trying to tell you what went up, and all you do is lecture me."

Shikamaru raised his hands, surrendering. "H'okay, boss! Carry on." He grinned.

"What do you mean, carry on? That's all that happened." He once again groaned.

"Wait, so you guys didn't like, make up, or anything?" TenTen pointed her chopsticks at Sasuke, her eyes questioning.

Sasuke threw his hands up in defeat. "Nope! And he shot down every single piece of evidence we got. Here, this whole stack." Digging around his pack, he produced a messy stack full of pictures and notes. Sasuke handed them to his friends, allowing them to look at the stack once again.

"B-but, we did so much!" Ino whined.

Choji looked at her. "Why are you REALLY so whiny?" He asked in a very un-Choji like voice.

Ino gaped at him, surprised that he could see through her little phase. Biting her lip, she gave in. "Fine! Well, it's because..." The pale blonde murmured something that was almost inaudible.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"He is CHEATING!" Ino cried out with force. "Kiba is a lying, cheating bastard that cares NOTHING about other people's feelings. The only reason he even HAS acquaintances are to get back at someone or increase his scale on the popularity list! He's jealous of you Sasuke! He IS cheating on Naruto! I swear! So what I'm not sure who? He just is. He's a no-good flea." Ino panted after her little rant. She widened her eyes at what she just said, then covered her mouth with her hand.

"Ino, how do you know this?"

"I've seen him with this mystery girl, whispering nonsense to her like he cares."

Sasuke tried to process the information. TenTen asked that.

"Ne, Ino, that was some good trash you had to say about him. Where do you learn this?"

"Er, around town?"

Sasuke repeated the rant in his head. That was just Shikamaru who asked.

"Ino, I have found a newfound respect for you! Kudos from me."

"Arigato, Choji! Tehe!"

Sasuke thought. He spoke.

"What do you mean, he's jealous?"

Ino frowned at the question. "Sasuke-kun, of course he's jelly!?"

"Jelly?"

"Girl term. He's mad because you're pretty damn rich at this age, have good looks, and have a whole fandom of girls dying to just touch your hair."

"I love you, my precious hair."

"Sasuke! Stay on topic. Anyways, so he sees that you like Naruto. Thinks you're taking for granted everything you got. So he decides to steal the one thing you were so close to getting."

"Wait, what?"

Ino groaned in annoyance. "Naruto, Sasuke! Woah, just confused myself there. You were hella close to getting Naruto-kun, Sasuke. Just a bit of wooing and a rose would've gotten him to be completely wrapped around your finger. But then again, you're wrapped around his. Next!"

TenTen cleared her throat, joining in on Ino's act. "What she's saying is true. About the mystery girl and the Naruto-kun business. He likes you Sasuke, he really does. But because of the dog baka, that sent you back. He was persistent in his flirting, and I'm guessing that Naruto gave in."

"I agreed..." Choji chimed in, offering chips to Ino. She accepted and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Honestly, you should just win him back. He *chew* would obviously *burp* forgive you if *munch* you apologized your *crunch* heart out, and then bought *suck* some chocolates, roses, and *gobble* ramen forever."

Silence followed. Eventually, everybody turned to Shikamaaru, who lay on his beanbag chair, finishing up his stir fry, slurping noisily. He felt eyes on him, and looked up. "Oh, what? Oh, sorry." He brushed off his shirt and stood up proudly.

"Yeah." he said, before sitting back down.

"Hey, where's the picture with the girl in the shadow?" Ino asked.

She had looked at the stack Sasuke had provided and realized that that picture had not been there.

Sasuke widened his eyes, suddenly grabbing his bad and searching frantically. He produced it a minute late, slightly crumpled but otherwise in good condition. Besides, now that he thought about it Naruto was sure they belonged to Kiba's sister... right? Naruto's voice... His eyes widened as he realized what this meant.

"Crap. I forgot to give this one to Naruto."

He looked at his friends before Shikamaru got up and smirked. The others followed suit. The Nara shrugged lazily before saying, "Go get 'im, Sasuke."

Never had Sasuke ever ran as fast.

#

There, kissing Kiba in the middle of the room was...

"Hinata?"

The couple turned away at the voice, shocked to find that they were discovered. Silence followed for a minute or two before Kiba decided to speak. "N-Naruto, I-"

"SHUT UP, KIBA!" Naruto kept his head down, tears streaking down his cheeks. Nonetheless, the brunette attempted to reach out for Naruto.

"Naruto, th-this doesn't mean anything. I-I love you, I-" He attempted.

Hinata looked between the two before realization dawned on her face. She fell to her knees hands on her face, crying as well. "oh, god, O-oh, my god, I ju-just - with, Kiba why di-didn't you tell me you were dating Naruto?" She got up with wobbly legs, demanding an answer at the dog-nin.

The tattooed boy held up his hands in protest. "Hinata.."

"I can NOT believe you! You are such a baka! Watashi wa, anata ga daikiradaisu!" She screamed at the boy, running over to Naruto but not before slapping Kiba harshly on his cheeks.. "Naruto-kun! I-I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't know! If I did I would've stopped earlier, I promise!" She hugged the also sobbing boy, pouring her emotions out.

"it's fine, Hinata. I think you should go now." Naruto's voice was quiet, but had a very serious tone to it that made Kiba gulp. Hinata whimpered and nodded.

"Hai. Kuso kurae, Kiba!" She spat again, before running out, bawling.

It was just Naruto and Kiba now. The latter swallowed his nervousness, and slowly began to speak. "Listen, Naruto, I can explain." he attempted.

Quiet. "Okay."

Kiba was shocked at the response. "Wait, what?" he questioned, careful not to anger the blond.

"I said okay!" Naruto looked up, with a trace of Kyuubi in his eye, hatred and depression seething out of him. "You want to explain? Have your turn." He spat, looking the older boy directly in the eye.

Kiba backed up, scared of the sight before him. "W-well, you see..." He couldn't form words.

The brunette swore that he could almost see glee in the shorter ninja's smirk. "I see. Well, it's my turn now." Quicker than normal, Naruto ran to Kiba and held him by the collar against the wall. Gnarling fiercely, he asked, "How long has this been going on?" When he got nothing as an answer, Naruto ran him up against the wall even harder. A picture fell. "Tell me!"

"Two weeks!" The victim coughed, and eyed his ex-boyfriend. "Two weeks."

"Two weeks." Naruto let him off his hold, only to push him onto a chair. Growling, he looked at the dog-nin's face. "We've been together for three weeks, Kiba." He said the name with a pure hatred latching on to it. "You've been cheating on me for fricking two thirds of all of our time together?"

Kiba was soon left sitting in his chair, Naruto standing at the door, heading out.

"Kutabare."

#

Outside, Neji has just seen his cousin run out, crying, barely even noticing Neji's presence. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the seething Naruto coming out of the house. Closing the door fiercely behind him, Neji sped off into the night once again.

"You were pretty pissed, eh?" He questioned, not keeping his eyes off the road.

"Yeah."

"Well, that taught him."

"Nah. Nothing will."

"...Ne, Naruto, so we as your friends can have fun with him, right?"

"Yeah."

They smiled.

#

Now inside Neji's house, Naruto bawled his eyes out in their guest room

Neji and Shikamaru could do nothing but listen.

Eventually, the intense crying stopped, only to be replaced with the husks of sobs and the not-so-occasional sniffle. Neji tensed as he grabbed a box of tissues and pointed at Shikamaru to get some ice cream.

Opening the door softly, he took in the sight before him. A previously-crying Naruto, complete with the red eyes and the pillow. To sum it up, the blond looked like crap.

"Naruto..." Neji trailed off, not knowing what to say. He and the others may get some comfort from making Kiba's life miserable, but that certainly did not solve the current situation.

Naruto peeked up from the pillow, showing clearly the bloodshot eyes, and muffled a "What?"

Neji hopped over to the right of Naruto and placed the box of tissues in front of him. Naruto took a tissue and blew his nose, throwing it into the garbage.

Shikamaru raced in, holding quite a few stacks of _Häagen-Dazs._ He plopped down beside Neji and unloaded the ice, passing one to Naruto. The latter grabbed a spoon and started eating.

It was a few minutes later did Naruto speak.

"Two thirds." He said. "He was cheating *hic* on me for two-frickin'-thirds *hic* of the time we *hic* were together."

Neji and Shikamaru could only share a look of hatred. Shikamaru reached over to pat the blond on the back, not really knowing how to deal with it. The two dipped their heads in silence.

"Naruto, do you want me to drive you back to your house?" Neji asked softly.

Silence. "In thirty minutes *hic*, please."

And so they stayed there, comforting their friend.

#

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he ran all the way to the Uzumaki's house. It was well past eight, and creeping towards nine. He sighed in relief as he reached the porch, ringing the bell. No answer.

Just his Uchiha luck. As soon as he built up that special courage, it was crushed. Until he heard the sound of a car pulling up behind him. Turning around, Sasuke has never been so happy to see a Mercedes Benz before.

"Naruto!" He yelled again, seeing the blond get out of the passenger seat. Neji waved his goodbye and sped off. The two stood there, staring at each other.

"You were right, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled, almost inaudible to Sasuke.

Thankfully, the raven didn't need the blond to repeat that. He gritted his teeth, but restrained himself from talking, to not put any more pressure onto the Uzumaki.

Sasuke was enveloped in a warmth. Naruto had ran over to hug him, close, hard. He stayed still for a moment before wrapping his arms too around the other. They stayed in silence, Sasuke wrapping Naruto lovingly, Naruto crying and making tears stream down the raven's back.

Light rain fell, pattering against the tarmac.

Sasuke still held the picture in his hand, but he realized that it didn't matter now, and that it would only hurt him more. He dropped it onto the ground, letting the water drown it.

Pulling apart, Sasuke's breath was hard. He paused. "I'm sor-"

Naruto pulled Sasuke in for a kiss. It felt wonderful, a bit tipsy, and definitely not how Sasuke expected how it would happen. But it was just as warmly accepted, as Sasuke deepened the kiss and held the other in his arms, letting his shirt soak.

The rain fell on them, splashing on their hair, wetting their clothes.

When they pulled apart, the two spent another minute just gazing into each other's eyes.

Naruto spoke up. "You have three dates to make it up to me."

And that would barely be the...

#END#

 **This is not the end! Of course not. This is my Naruto headcanon, which I will deem, the Troublesome-verse!**

 **I plan to write a bunch more fanfictions following this. Those which include a prank on Kiba one, The three dates Sasuke gets, and many many more!**

 **Translations:**

 **-kun: Used to address male younger or same age as the speaker**

 **Arigato: Thank you**

 **Gomen'nasai: Sorry**

 **Baka: Idiot**

 **Watashi wa, anata ga daikiradaisu: I hate you**

 **Kuso kurae: Screw you**

 **Kutabare: F*ck you**

 **Ne ne: Hey, hey**


End file.
